space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 66
Jesus Monkeys* Round 5 Everybody runs back up the stairs, Tony faster, runs by Gio, Afredo soon catches up a well. Louie crawls towards the stair, voormis both close on him. take him down and start feeding) on him!, Affie reaches Staphano, and uses his Paramedic Skill to stabilize him, but he looks badly injured. Tony makes it all the way to the Slingers and throws a punch, squad commanding to Hit! Round 6 Afredo charges past Gio and Blocks him out! Gio spits in Stefo's bandage and moves as far as he can, Tony gets bit for nasty RF, Alfie gets Bolad by the other! Hail-Mary Defend Squad Command Benny PD Flurry., Gets defended on next Flurry, Alfie gets Bola'd, Defends again! Gio is till trying to gat in close enough to attack, Dante catches up, throws a knife, hits despite the penalty with Squad Command! Its hurt bad, moves off using its high move to get away. Tony, gets bola'd, Proned. Afie chases after, catches up. Tony kips up, chases after catches up as well, gives it a punch, defended, punches again, defended again!. Round 7 Dante throws another knife, gets defended, hits Tony instead! (Loses some stamina from it). Affie, moves up as well, launches a Flurry and kills it, Tony Jabs simultaneous, super-squail! Tony catchers the next one, jabs at it and hits its hide!, Afredo runs up as well, but it keeps running simultaneous and gets away again, Bola Cits Afie, and avoids his optimized RF, Resists, gets proned! Tony chases, punches, gets bit back simultaneous. Afie Papal Lores the Demon at -4, makes bu one, then stands up. Round 8 Gio smells smoke, stops and searches Louie, grabs a straight razor. Afred papal Lores that the vroomi are some kind of Protectors of religeous artifacts or some thing? Tony jabs, moves around afie stands back up, Tony gets bit. resists as he gets bit again. Tony reverse punch brass knuckles, but gets defended Dante moves up, throws a knife at Tony again, hits him again hurtfully, Voormi bites simultaneously and hits him again. Afredo catches up again, clubs its armor off. Dante animates all of his thrown away knives, including the one that was stuck in Tony and the one stuck in the Beast. Bites Tony again! Then it moves away and hows! Dante calls his knives back, Tony chases again but cant attack. Dante sends his knife ahead. Voormi Shaman comes out of the Apartment to the south with Fetishes & Shit! He hard winds Tony and Afredo, (Affie Nat one Defends into it., but also Nat 1s the save!). Tony gets proned, the slinger gets wasted by it though. Round 9 Smoke is coming from north appt down the hall. Tony preambles,, Afredo uses papal Lore to try and deescalate the shaman, and calms it, it seems to respond, but is speaking some sort of foreign tongue, (French). Tony kips up and charges ahead, alarming it! it backs away into the south apartment, afredo moves up. checks it out, sees 2 more sligers and sluggers. Tony move up to north apartment, sees back is on fire, also piles of slaughtered and eaten corpses, including a fresher gio the plumber corpse. Tony moves up to chek out the Corpse, sees he's got a satchel.